Just Around the Bend
by Gothic-Rez
Summary: The Beybalde gang get sent to a boarding school, Max is obsessed with sugar, Kai wheres glasses, Rei's self-concious, Takao loves jellybeans, Kyouju stands up to Kai, need I say more? [Possibly yaoi later on]
1. Act One

Warnings:

Contains some harsh language. (Possibley some yaoi later on in the story)

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. (Unfortunutly)

**Act one: Preparation and Anticipation**

Rei shoved a toothbrush into his backpack and picked up a folded piece of paper. He opened it up and went over the list again, just to be sure he didn't forget anything. He scratched his head in confusion, trying to figure out if that letter was a c or an e. Oh how he wished he would have practiced his penmanship more.

A part of him was excited for school. Yet he was also afraid. Afraid that people would think he was weird, afraid he wouldn't make any friends. After all, he was so much different from everyone else, being a neko-jin. The Blade Breakers had never cared he was different. But something told him not everyone was going to be as understanding as his teammates.

_'I just know they're gonna give me hell'_ He sighed and remorsefully zipped his bag closed. _'Here we go' _

---_At Max' House_---

Max barred his teeth in frustration as he continued trying to stuff more sugar into his already-full bag. "No use," He sighed. He set the bag of sugar down beside his bed. "Oh well. I guess I can always buy some more when I get there." He pulled twenty dollars from his little wooden chest. '_I hope this will be enough._'

Max looked to his dresser. It was crowned with an assortment of pictures. Mostly of him and the Blade Breakers at tournaments. There were also some of his family and his old friends in America. He smiled as he pulled a select few down and somehow managed to stuff them into his bag.

"It's going to be hard to be away from home for so long," The teen whined. He desperately attempted to lift his overweight suitcase but to no avail. _'This is gonna be a long year...'_

_---Takao's dojo---_

A few jellybeans dropped and scattered across the wooden floor. "Whaaa!" Takao knelt down hastily and collected them in his palms. "Whew, that was a close one," He sighed in relief as he threw the jellybeans into a mess of other objects inside his bag.

Takao closed his eyes and flopped down on his bed. "So... tired..." He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. His beyblade lay in front of him on his pillow. He scooped it up and put it in his bag. _'I hope we'll still have time to beyblade when were in school' _He buttoned his bag shut.

Takao's weary eyes closed and he rolled over on his stomach. _'I'm not so sure I'm ready for this'_

_---Hiwatari Mansion---_

"I can't wait to get out of here," Kai said tonelessly. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed his Dranzer off the top. He then fitted the newest piece onto his beyblade, a look of satisfactory crossed his face. He clenched his Dranzer in his fist then slipped it into his pocket.

The cold-hearted Russian didn't know what to think. Going to school again wouldn't be an easy task. Sure he knew how to take care of himself, but fitting in wasn't always his strong point. Not that he was scared. Even if he was he didn't show it. No, fear was not an option for Kai. Confidence was his motivation but never too much.

He opened a drawer and pulled a pair of glasses out and carefully tucked them into his bag. _'Why did I have to lose my damn contact lenses'_

_---Kyouju' place---_

"I've no idea what to pack Dizzi," Kyouju acknowledged tuning to his computer. "What do ya mean Chief?" Replied the optimistic bitbeast. Kyouju sighed as if _he _didn't even know what he meant. "It's been a while since I've been in school, Dizzi," He stated blankly. "Don't worry about it Chief, you'll have no trouble, I'm sure." Kyouju smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

Kyouju packed some computer software into his duffle bag and zipped it closed. He closed his eyes and lay down on his bed quietly. _'It will be kind of nice to be in school again. Maybe we can even meet more beybladers.' _

_---The next day---_

The five beybladers met at the train station. Each of them anticipated the train's arrival quietly. Not a word was spoken since they had arrived, none of them knew what to say. Departing so far away from home was not so very easy but at least they had each other.

Finally the silence was broken. "Hey I'm hungry. They will have food on the train, right?" Takao questioned eagerly, rubbing his always-hungry stomach. Rei put a hand on Takao's shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry about it Takao. I'm sure there'll be plenty of food once we get to- Where is this school anyway?" Rei answered, changing the subject.

"Good question," Answered Kai as he pulled a brochure from his pocket. He tried to read it but the words where all a blur without his contact lenses. _'Damnit! Stupid writing, why does it have to be so damn small?' _He strained his eyes to read the 'small' writing. Still a blur. Poor Kai would do anything to avoid putting his glasses on. He actually didn't look bad in them, but he was very self-conscious about the matter.

"Kai do ya need some help?" Offered Max. "I know how to read. Don't be a stupid-ass, Max," Kai snapped. Max stepped back a few paces. "Relax Kai he was just trying to help!" Kyouju piped up. Kai shook his head. "I don't need any damn help, got it?" He replied then continued scanning the brochure, which he couldn't read at all.

Finally he lifted his eyes from the paper. "It doesn't say where it is," He said emotionlessly. Of coarse it probably did say but he didn't want anyone to think he couldn't read. "Oh well," Was Max's short reply. They all sighed and went back to being quiet again until the train arrived.

"Yes! It's finally here! Man was I ever getting sick of waiting," Takao practically shouted. Max nodded his head in agreement and stuffed a hand full of sugar in his mouth. "Let's go!" Kyouju said hopefully.


	2. Act Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, I am just using it's characters in my story. Beyblade is copyright of it's original owner.

Rating: PG

Warnings: OOCness, slight yaoi (R/K M/T)

(Authors Notes)A/N: YAAY I finally got off my lazy butt and wrote another chapte! Not much happens in this chapte but I hope you enjoy it anyways...

Names: Ray-Rei, Tyson-Takao, Kenny-Kyouju, Mariah-Mao, Lee-Lai

**Act two: Fears and Hopes**

Kai took a deep breath before stepping forward toward the train, the train that would take them from everything familiar. He tried to convince himself he'd been in worse situations, that this was no big deal.

Rei looked forward at Takao, Max and Kyouju finding their seats; then he looked behind him. Kai stood there motionless. Rei looked into the Russian's deep, gray eyes. He didn't know how but he saw fear in those cold eyes. Rei wanted to reach out his hand to the distressed blader, but he knew Kai would probably just slap it away. "Hey Kai, you coming dude?" He asked.

'Pull yourself together!' Kai told himself. He nodded at the Neko-jin and moved forward. Rei smiled and found them a seat near the rest of the gang. Takao and Max were sitting together in one seat getting their cards out. Rei and Kai sat together behind them and Kyouju sat across from Max and Takao. "You guys wanna play crazy eights with us?" Takao asked. Kyouju nodded and set Dizzi down beside him. "No thanks." Rei politely declined. Takao looked at Kai for an answer. "No." Was his simple reply.

Rei pulled out a CD player and a set of headphones. He rummaged through his bag for a good CD. He pulled one out and popped it in his player. "Want to listen with me Kai?" Rei asked holding out an extra set of headphones. Kai nodded and grabbed the headphones. A minute later he looked over to Rei, who was mouthing the words to the song. He closed his eyes and leaned against the window.

Kai opened his eyes and sat up; someone was tapping on his shoulder. "Kai, the waitress-girl-train person wants to know what kind of drink you want." Rei said pointing to a waitress in the isle. Kai slide his headphones around his neck. "Mountain Dew." He said leaning back against the window. "I'll just have a chocolate milk, please." The waitress handed the boys their drinks and moved further down the isle.

Rei chugged his chocolate milk faster than you could say: 'Let it rip!' He yawned and stopped the CD player, seeing as no one was listening to it right now anyway. He then pulled a small pillow from his bag. "You tired, Kai?" Rei said handing his pillow to Kai. "Thanks." Kai mumbled slipping the pillow between himself and the glass.

Rei smiled and lay down in Kai's lap, which startled Kai. The neko-jin closed his eyes and drifted into a dream. Kai looked down at the sleeping boy in his lap and sighed. The Russian pulled his glasses from his bag and put them on. "Ah, much better." He whispered, looking over the school brochure again.

----------

"Go fish." Said Takao looking up at Kyouju. Max was sleeping soundly on Takao's shoulder. "This is getting boring." Takao whined setting his cards down on his lap. "Where's the food?" Takao questioned. Kyouju sighed and grabbed a bag of potato chips from his bag. "Is this enough for now?" He asked throwing the hungry blader the bag. "Thanks chief, you rock!" Takao answered while stuffing his face.

The loud crunching noises startled Max. "What's up Takao?" He said sleepily. Takao ignored his friend and continued stuffing his face. "Whatever." Max sighed then lifted a bag of sugar from his knapsack. "No use starving myself." He said grabbing a handful of sugar and cramming it into his mouth.

----------

Kai set down the brochure and took another sip of his soda. "Kai?" The Neko-jin sleepily questioned, looking up at the Russian. Kai looked at Rei; then realized his specs where still on. His face flushed bright red, and he turned his head, hoping Rei didn't notice. "Are those glasses?" The raven-haired boy quizzed, pulling the specs from Kais face.

Rei slipped them on and made a funny face. "How can you see with these on?" Kai pulled his glasses away from the curious blader and tucked them in his bag. "..." Kai mumbled curses in Russian as Rei tilted his head in a confused manner. Rei didn't understand why Kai was so embarrassed about having specs.

"Don't worry, Kai. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Rei whispered pulling on his headphones and leaning on Kai's shoulder. If it was physically possible, Kais face would have turned even redder.

"Heya guys! What are ya listening to?" Interrupted Takaos loud voice. Kai looked up to see Takao leaning over the back of his seat. "I don't know, it's Reis." Kai answered in an irritated tone. Rei looked up at Takao also. "Do you guys have any food?" Takao asked anxiously. They both shook their heads and watched Takao sink back into his seat.

"I'm going to go see if I can get another soda. I'll be right back." Kai said handing Rei his pillow. "Okay." Rei answered taking the pillow and tucking it behind his head.

Kai made his way down the isle. A familiar voice reached his ears. "Hey Lai scoot over, your squishing me!" A feminine voice cried. Kai knew it was Mao, but where was she? And why was she on _this _train. Lai, in an attempt to give Mao more room, extended his leg into the isle.

Still looking for Mao and Lai, Kai tripped over Lais leg. The confused Russian went flying through the isle and smacked into a waitress. "Ow... My head..." Kai moaned rubbing his head. He staggered to his feet and realized what had just happened.

Lai looked over into the isle and swallowed hard. "Oops..." Rei heard the loud crash and decided to see what the commotion was all about. He was shocked when he saw the unconscious waitress, not to mention juice and soda everywhere.

"K-Kai?" Rei stammered. "Did you do all this?" Kai looked over at the stunned neko-jin and shook his head. "I- um tripped." Kai said looking over at the waitress. Lai stepped over to Rei and Kai. "Sorry guys it was my fault." Lai confessed. Rei looked over at his old friend. "Lai? What on earth are you doing here?!" Rei exclaimed.

----------

REVIEW! laughs evilly Ehem I mean... please? But no flames!! All flames will be eaten for Christmas dinner!!! Muwahaha! BTW Happy Christmas!


	3. Act Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. (Though I wish I did)

Warnings: Yaoi, mild language, etc. etc.

Pairings: (One sided)MaoRei, ReiKai, MaxTakao

Names: RayRei, TysonTakao, KennyKyouju, MariahMao, LeeLai, BryanBoris, TalaYuuri

**Act Three: The New and Old**

Lai, Mao, and Rei talked for the rest of the ride to the school and Kai fell asleep sometime in between. "Alright we're finally here!" Max shouted as he bounced out of his seat. "C'mon Takao get your lazy ass up!" Max said as Takao yawned and grabbed his backpack.

Rei lightly nudged Kai's shoulder. "Wake up Kai," He whispered in the Russian's ear. Kai's eyes shot open. "What? Huh," Kai murmured still half asleep. Rei chuckled then helped Kai to his feet. "You coming Rei?" Lai questioned. Rei nodded as he assisted the sleepy Kai off the train.

Once off the train Rei and Kai found Max, Kyouju and Takao. "What happened back there? We didn't see you the last half of the ride," Max said following his friends into the school auditorium. "I ran into some old friends," Rei answered quickly, finding a seat in between Kai and Mao. "Whoa, the White Tigers are here too?" Takao said in surprise.

During the whole welcome speech Kai couldn't help but keep glancing over at Mao, who had her arm around Rei's shoulders. The Russian tried to flick her arm off several times but to no avail. He also noticed that Rei didn't seem to mind.

-

A very aggravated Kai followed the melancholy Rei to their room. It was not too big but not very small either. They had a kitchenette with an oven, and stove and a little refrigerator. "Look Kai we can make our own meals!" Rei said excitedly, "Oh and we have our own bedroom!" Kai looked around their dorm then turned to Rei. "We get this all to our selves?" Rei nodded and smiled.

Later that day while Rei and Kai after Rei and Kai had finished unpacking, they decided to take a walk around the grounds and see where everyone else was staying. It turns out Max and Takao got a room together and Kyouju shared a room with another boy his age.

Max, who was setting up his portable TV, was interrupted when someone knocked on the door. "Coming," He shouted walking over to the door. He opened it to see none other than Yuuri and Boris. "Hello. We heard you guys were here, so where's Takao, Kai and Rei?" Yuuri asked, stepping into the dorm like he owned the place. "Uh Takao's taking a shower and Kai and Rei are in a dorm across from ours," Max replied.

"Okay. We'll catch ya at supper," Yuuri said, as he exited the room. "Yeah," Max said simply. "Hey Takao hurry up in there. We're going to the cafeteria in half an hour," The blonde warned. He dug through his bag and pulled out his cell phone.

The phone rang loudly just as Kai and Rei reentered their humble abode, which was already really messy. "Yeah? Oh hey. Actually I think me and Kai were just going to stop by the grocery store and cook something here. What? Yeah, of coarse Kai can cook," Rei babbled on while Kai sighed in annoyance.

"Oh? You guys got bunk beds? We only got one bed and a pullout couch. Yeah, I know," Rei laughed. Kai signaled for Rei to get off the phone. "Sorry I gotta go. Okay, talk to you later. Bye." And with that he hung up the phone and followed Kai to the grocery store.

Rei grabbed a cart and made his way down the canned foods isle. He began to hum a tune as he loaded his cart with canned tuna. "I'm not eating all that," Kai said blankly. Rei smiled then continued down the isle. Kai scowled then continued to follow Rei.

"What kind of cheese do you want?" Rei asked looking at all the kinds of cheese. "Whatever." Kai walked over to the bread shelf and grabbed some whole-grain bread. "Okay let's go," The Russian implored. "Not without my milk!" Rei protests several kinds of cheese into his cart.

After shopping for about half an hour Rei pulled his cart up to the register. "I forgot my wallet," Rei stated rather absent-mindedly. "I'll buy this time," Kai sighed as he watched Rei set ten cans of tuna onto the conveyer belt.

"So, what's for supper?" Rei asked jumping on the double bed. "Sandwiches," Kai answered simply. He poured some water into a pot and set it on the stove. Rei made a funny face as Kai put a piece of cheese between two slices of bread and dropped in into the pot of boiling water. "What in the hell kind of a meal is deep fried grilled cheese?" Rei pouted. Kai glared at the Chinese boy. "Do you want to eat or not?" He said in a menacing voice.

Rei stared at the ceiling for a while then sat up. "What now?" Kai scoffed. Rei got out of bed and ran over to the bathroom. "Hey Rei, you sick or something?" The raven-haired boy slowly walked over to the bed and held his stomach. "I threw up," Rei said quietly sitting down next to Kai. "I think its from your cooking..."

- The next day -

The alarm clock buzzed off at seven 'o clock. "Not yet," Rei mumbled, hitting the snooze button. Kai forced himself to sit up. "If your not well enough-" He began. Rei took the pillow off of his head. "No, I'll go," He replied, "-but I get to shower first."

"No way, you take forever," The Russian said jumping out of bed. "Hey!" Rei yelled in a futile attempt to stop Kai. No use. Kai ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. "Kisama," Rei cursed, sliding out of bed.


End file.
